Winnie Wolf
Winnipeg "Winnie" Wolf (JP: Mercedes Wolf) (Born 1975-1976) is the 11-year-old (36-42 in The Next Generation) daughter of homeless single father Wilde Wolf. She debuted in the fanon Maple Town episode Wilde's Daughter (JP: Evil Child Beware!). She is voiced by Heidi Lenhart in the original Maple Town series' English dub. Her adult version is voiced by Melora Harte in the English dub of the sequel Maple Town: The Next Generation. Personality In the original anime, Winnie is a dastardly tomboy who serves as Wilde's sidekick. She helps her father come up with schemes to interfere with the heroes, though they generally backfire. Winnie is also very sarcastic, lazy, and bullies the other children by calling them names and making fun of their looks. She dislikes it when her tail is abused in any way possible, causing her rage to increase. She even has a distaste for anything cute, and prefers anything scary. In Maple Town: The Next Generation, she is much fiercer than she was as a pre-teen, with her offenses being major enough to be arrested by the police and taken to jail in the series finale. She has become completely independent and a lot more active over the years, especially when it comes to scheming the citizens. Additionally, she has become a weapons expert, possessing her own sword and shield and the ability to perform multiple techniques. She is still as sarcastic and cynical as she was as a child. Appearance In the original, Winnie is a light brown and cream wolf with an indigo nose. She is wearing a dark red fleece shirt with maroon trim, a cyan skirt, brown loafers, and blue socks. She is sometimes seen wearing a light blue jacket over her shirt (specifically in cold weather). She has a fang protruding from the right side of her mouth and claws. In Maple Town: The Next Generation, she has grown taller (to roughly two inches shy of her father's height in the original), has slightly darker fur, and a bigger fang. She wears a brown jacket over a navy blue sweater with a scarlet skirt, maroon tights, and gray boots Quotes Original *(sarcastically) What are you looking for? Do you need help? ~ Winnie asking Bobby Bear. *C'mon father! Let's stir up a load of disaster. ~ Winnie ready to cause trouble with her father. *Not my tail! Watch it! ~ Winnie after her tail is stepped on. *Hey Patty, your ears make you look like a fool! I bet I can twist 'em into a knot! ~ Winnie bullying Patty Rabbit for her looks. *You're such a curly-tailed worry-wart, Danny! ~ Winnie insulting Danny Dog. *How dare you hit me on the head, Kirby?! ~ Winnie chastising Kirby Cat for assaulting her. *May I ask you to be quiet?! I can't live without silence! *Do you wanna fight? See what you've got, weakling! *Hello, wimps! Winnipeg is here to hurt you! ~ Winnie's introductory line in the episode "Wilde's Daughter". Next Generation *Look out kids! Here comes your little meanie Winnie! (snickers) ~ Winnie's signal of her approach to the kids. *Watch my sword go crazy! * (sarcastically) Let's have a friendly fight. Sound good? ~ Winnie confronting Randy, challenging him to a duel. * Oh Bessie....Come here. You're gonna see this. ~ Winnie luring Bessie to one of her traps. * I prey on townspeople every day of the week! ~ Her personal motto/catchphrase. In Maple Town: The Next Generation She becomes the main antagonist of the anime. Now an adult at 36-42, she usually interferes with Randy Rabbit, Bessie Bear, and their friends. Her schemes were inherited from Wilde, which would still often fail. She may be a bit milder than her now elderly father (who has retired from scheming), but is still violent. Trivia *Her favorite hobbies are scaring people, telling ghost stories, and crashing events such as parties (which is more noticeable in Maple Town: The Next Generation). *Her shirt and skirt were originally intended to be vice versa colors (cyan top and red skirt), but due to an error, they were swapped (that is, red top and cyan skirt). *She is the only child character who does not attend Maple Town School. *She was originally going to have a mother named Willow, but was scrapped due to it being too shoe-horned. **Therefore, Winnie may be an orphan who was illegally adopted. Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Adults Category:Canines